creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Esbonl
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Sweeping page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:34, October 15, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:42, November 8, 2017 (UTC) : I didn't change anything in the story. I just reestructured the text in order to correct grammatical mistakes. - Esbonl (talk) 15:51, November 8, 2017 (UTC) ::A large majority of your edits directly change the wording/style of writing. The author needs to be made aware of these changes before you decide to make them. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:56, November 8, 2017 (UTC) :::Where is that explicitly stated as a rule? - Esbonl (talk) 23:24, November 8, 2017 (UTC) ::::It is listed on the vandalism page, The first section titled General Rules, and an entire guide has been written about making valuable edits. Altering the wording of a story, changing content, making unnecessary edits, etc. is against our site rules. There are likely other places where that rule is stated, but a general rule of thumb: altering another author's story and/or changing wording unnecessarily (which was present in a number of your edits on that story) is never accepted. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:44, November 8, 2017 (UTC) ::::All I did were necessary corrections of punctuation and orthography. - Esbonl (talk) 00:02, November 9, 2017 (UTC) Improper Edits Here are a few examples of things you changed: "He and I struggled for about a week and a half, but we finally got the hang of it." to "He and I struggled for about a week and a half until we finally got the hang of it." (This is a stylistic change.) "He told of how he reached for the handle and a guy slapped his hand and told him "No."" to "He told of how he reached for the handle and a guy slapped his hand and said him "No"." (In trying to remove redundancy you create a basic wording error ("said him "No".") "That night I struggled getting into a dream, I kept thinking of what I might find." to "That night I struggled getting into a dream because I kept thinking of what I might find." (Replacing the comma with a conjunction is a stylistic change.) "Sunday morning I gave my friend a call." to "Sunday morning I tried to call my friend" ETC. Some of your edits resolved instances of awkward wording and removed redundancies, but a number were stylistic changes that altered the narrative voice which is why you were warned about them and your edits were reverted. Once again, please contact the original author to discuss possible issues with stylistic changes instead of altering the story without permission as they may have a reason for writing more informally. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:08, November 9, 2017 (UTC)